Singappenney
| length =6:52 | label =Sony Music India | writer = Music: A. R. Rahman Lyrics: Vivek | producer =A.R. Rahman | misc = |type=song}} }} “'Singappenney'” ( ) is a 2019 Indian Tamil language song composed and sung by A. R. Rahman, from the film Bigil. The song's lyrics were written by Vivek and featured additional vocals by Shashaa Tirupati. The song has a motivational theme for women, hailed as a women anthem. Bollywood Life|date=2019-07-27|website=www.bollywoodlife.com|language=en-EN|access-date=2019-07-28}} The song was released as a first single track of the film Bigil on July 23, 2019. The song features Vijay including the 11 women football players. Background ;Overview A.R. Rahman croons into a mic about how women should never fear that they cannot achieve anything; they should just go ahead and do whatever they want to. ;Music Singappenney starts with drums music over guitar tunes, veteran musician Keba Jeremiah played his masterpiece. A.R. Rahman begins well with the percussions dominating the composition, which lends it the perfect baseline. The mix of drums, percussion beats and the composer's signature piano set the tune for Rahman's vocals to follow. The composer delivers a good song that is both moving, hip, and catchy in its rhythm and structure. ;Voice Rahman dominates the song with his high pitched intonation, with Shashaa Tirupati joining in later. The latter gets only a few verses of melody that mark a subtle shift, but it is Rahman that controls the tempo of the whole composition. Like Some other music composers, Rahman can sing too, he used all his energy & perfection to sing Singappenney. ;Lyrics Vivek's lyrics, set in fairly chaste Tamil, add to the magic. The lyrics call women to rise against everyone that laughed at them, questioned their abilities, and stopped them. Using the traditional symbols of lioness (Singappenney), a common theme in Tamil literature and poetry. Leaked On July 16, 2019, a track from Bigil titled Singa Penne found its way to the internet and has gone viral on social media. It has been rumored to be leaked from the filmmakers. Reception Critical reception The Indian Express stated that throughout the song’s punchy six and a half minutes, lyricist Vivek with his catchy lyrics pays ode to the strength of women. The song as we can imagine will be used by Vijay’s character in the film to motivate his all-girls football team while training them for probably a crucial match. If you were wondering, Singappenney is Tamil for lioness. Social media reception The motivational number has had a wide reach among the fans and has inspired fans to salute the Singappennu (lioness) in their lives. Using the hashtag SaluteMySingappenney ("#SaluteMySingappenney"), people have taken to Twitter to post pictures of women they admire and are true heroes. Salute My Singappenney Singappenney Bigil Thalapathy Vijay|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL2-gmmWI5E|language=en|access-date=2019-08-07}} Archana Kalpathi, producer of Bigil, took to the social media platform to encourage followers to use the hashtag and post pictures of incredible women in their lives. - Archana Kalpathi, Creative producer of film Bigil, wrote on her twitter page. YouTube records The women anthem has garnered more than 2 million views within 2 hours of its release on YouTube. The song became fastest music video to get 500k likes on YouTube and also . Song Credits ;Composer & Producer *A. R. Rahman ;Lyrics *Vivek ;Performer *A.R. Rahman *Shashaa Tirupati ;Kids Vocals Riya K S, Nikhil P S, K R Arjun, Vidhya Rupini, K U Kokilapriya ;Additional vocals Arjun Chandy, Nakul Abhyankar, Veena Murali, Deepthi Suresh, Deepak, Soundarya, Niranjana, Swagatha, Sowmya, Aravind Srinivas, Jithin, Shenbagaraj ;Musician Credits *Guitars - Keba Jeremiah *Flute - Kareem Kamalakar *Live Rhythm - T Raja, Drums Kumar, Krishna Kishore, P Guberan *Tabla - Sai Saravanam *Additional Rhythm Arrangement - Kumaran Sivamani *Additional Programming - Santhosh Dhayanidhi *Choral Arrangement - Arjun Chandy, Nakul Abhyankar ;Sound Engineers Panchathan Record Inn Chennai, Suresh Permal, Karthik Sekaran, Suryansh, Bharath *AM Studios Chennai - Sivakumar S, Kannan Ganpat, Pradeep Menon, Krishnan, Manoj Raman, Aravind MS *Mixed By - T R Krishna Chetan, Jerry Vincent *Mastered By - Suresh Permal MFiT - Sivakumar S *Musicians Co Ordinator - T M Faizuddin, Abdul Haiyum, Siddique *Musicians Fixer - Samidurai R *Music Label - Sony Music Entertainment India Pvt. Ltd. Thalapathy Vijay, Nayanthara A.R Rahman Atlee AGS|date=2019-07-23|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnbWE8ZKeBg|access-date=2019-07-25}} Chart ;Weekly charts Trivia In Hindu culture, Singappenney refers to Goddess Durga the feminine form of Lord Shiva and in Hindu Astrology, Singappenney refers to female natives born in the star constellation of Magha nakshatra falls under the zodiac sign Leo and these female natives are strong willed and will dominate over men. References External links * Category:Tamil film songs Category:2019 songs Category:Tamil-language songs Category:Songs with music by A. R. Rahman Category:Indian songs